


Headlock

by enbykingben



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, You'll see what I mean, everyone in here is in one shape or form not cishet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbykingben/pseuds/enbykingben
Summary: What if Mal decided to follow in her mother's footsteps? What if she did take the wand and broke the barrier to let her mother rule Auradon now? What if...?Ben's coronation is put on hold as he and his friends are banished to the Isle and now have to survive and grow accustom to their new home until an old friend comes to their aid in helping take back their real home and help the one they love.Updates will definitely be inconsistent and I apologize in advance but I will try my best.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: has other fics to update  
> me: what if i make a descendants AU fic??
> 
> this came to me last year and this has been in my google docs since last summer so sjfgrjkdfgjfgj i apologize if it looks kinda ugly this was made on impulse but i am very determined to try and finish this or get as far as i can  
> hope yall enjoy it tho!! <3333
> 
> also there will be ships u will just have to wait and see what i will give u<
> 
>  **EDIT:** I decided to edit and add the beginning of the CH 2 into CH 1 because i just feel like CH 1 is too short?? and i want these chapters to be pretty long tbh. SO if u see CH 2 gone or completely like different its just cause im a cl*wn and cant decide on what i wanna do!! but hey im trying to continue this story because it is still very much in my brain

Today was a day for joy and celebration. How did it go so wrong? One minute, Ben is receiving his blessing from Fairy Godmother, the next Mal held the wand in her hands as soon as she took it from Jane, a look of fear and anger in her emerald eyes. He had to talk to her but the conversation was a blur but there was a bit of yelling as the other VKs gathered behind her, a look of worry and fear on their faces. “ Because I’m listening to my heart … “ He ends up saying, the feeling of tears threatening to surface as he sees Mal, in her own tears. She doesn’t speak at first but she gives him a look of anguish as she says, “ I’m sorry .. “ and the next minute after, Maleficent had appeared, everyone stared in awe as she demanded for the wand and with a bit of hesitance, Mal gave it to her. Ben wanted to reach out, do something but he couldn’t move as Maleficent made her own dreams come true.

All the princes and their princesses and even their allies were then decided their fates, they would be the ones banned to the Isle of the Lost, to suffer how the people there did. A lot of Auradon’s citizens were kept to become servants, and soldiers and workers for Maleficent and her new found members of her court, Mal and co., included. As soon as the decision was made, they were all escorted to the Isle as soon as possible. “ Welcome to your new home, pathetic fools .. “ One of the escorts said as they finally made it to the entrance of the isle. It was a lot worse than he expected, things were crumbling, rusted, shattered and placed onto the walls and roads to make for horrible decorations. He really should have tried harder .. “ From now on, you’ll be living here .. Hope you enjoy your scraps .. “ Another escort pushes Ben into the crowd, thankful that his dad was able to catch him and his mother quickly to his side. “ Is that it? You sure you don’t have anything else .. ? “ Adam spoke. The one who pushed Ben turns to look at Adam, before rolling his eyes. “ Maleficent has allowed _fresh_ shipments to come every month at the docks but don’t expect very much .. “ He finally turns back before he called the rest of his team and they made their way back to Auradon, closing the barrier as soon as the frightened new residents of the Isle ran to it in a panic. “ You can’t do this to us! “ It was Audrey. Ben's heart ached as he realized what had just happened was all so real and painful, not just to him but to Audrey as well. If he didn’t fall for Mal even after the spell broke .. maybe they could have avoided this whole mess and started over. No, Audrey is his friend or well, was if she still allowed him but she did change even before his proclamation but there’s no time to dwell on that now, he had to focus on his people. Can he even call them that? Is he even still .. _king_?

“ Now what? “ Jane. “ What are we gonna do? Ben? “ She turns to him with an expecting sadness. “ Yeah, Ben, what are we gonna do now that you put us here? “ Chad. He approached Ben, clear anger on his face. He was right, this was his fault, wasn’t it? That brought up a bigger discussion. “ Don’t blame him! He was just trying to move forward like everyone else should! “ Lonnie. “ He brought those villains to OUR home and look what happened! “ Chad. They kept going back and forth, people joining in, both children and parents. Adam and Belle only stood back and let it happen while Ben could only back away from the crowd. It was too much, too much, _TOO MUCH_. “ Enough! “ he yells. Everyone quiets down and turns to him with a look of surprise. They definitely didn’t expect that. “ Arguing about MY mistakes will not help us with our situation. I am SO sorry for this … I really, really just wanted to give them a chance .. because just like us, they should have been given a chance to choose for themselves but … we all saw how that turned out. “ He looks at the floor as he says the last few words quietly, the heavy guilt hitting him horribly, he couldn’t look at them.

He feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He looks up and he is greeted to the gentle smile of his mother that gives him a small nudge to continue. “ I have no reason to lead you now but I suggest on making ourselves comfortable for the time being, get accustomed to our … new home. “ Everyone has calmed down, they all seem to agree as they made their way into the rest of the island, exploring for whatever was left for them. Finding the shops and booths of their former enemies, places to sleep, to bathe, etc. It was a pretty big island surprisingly and it didn’t take long for Ben and his parents to settle in a small makeshift cottage. Belle said it reminded her of her old home which made both boys smile. It had two bedrooms and a small living space that made the living room and kitchen. Perfect. For now. It was getting dark but Ben wanted to continue exploring so he quickly informed his parents and exited his new place. He quickly memorized the surroundings and continued to check out the place. It was as broken as he thought it was. Broken yet stable.

He eventually bumped into Lonnie, who joined him in his walk. “ You and your parents found a place yet? “ She asks. Lonnie has been probably one of his closest friends since they were young, her company always made his day a little brighter. Although as he was getting prepared for his new role as king, he had less time to even talk to her so he’s a little more than happy to be able to talk again. Smiling and nodding, he continues looking around, posters of his coronation plastered everywhere, a lot of them marked his face with a typical mustache and others had more gruesome thoughts in mind. Lonnie seems to notice the posters and stops to tear one of them off the wall. Her face was a little difficult to read but Ben could sense she was upset. “ Well, at least we know they can’t take your head now. “ She jokes and Ben laughs. “ Yeah, well, if I knew they wanted to, I might just let them .. “ He jokes, she stares at him with worry. They continue walking in silence till they reach what they can assume are the docks. Ben sees Ariel and her family exploring a small place known as ‘ Ursula’s Fish and Chips ‘ , guess it made sense. Them being by the water and looking at what the sea witch was able to do in her free time here.

Ben and Lonnie then noticed the giant stationed ship, practically attached to the docks and carefully entered it. It was pretty big but clearly in need of repairs. The wood creaked with every step, Ben thought he might just fall through. “ Is this the Jolly Roger? “ Lonnie asks, running towards the ship’s wheel, the wood screaming in agony. “ No, this isn’t it. My dad confiscated that when he banished the villains. I think he gave it to Peter Pan, not sure. “ Lonnie makes an ‘ O ‘ face as she nods, beginning to spin the wheel as Ben just took a seat on one of the barrels nearby. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds that were heard were from the waves hitting the boat’s bottom and the rocks that jagged out in all directions. “ So you wanna explain to me about what you said a little earlier .. ? “ She hadn’t forgot. Ben didn’t wanna say anything but then again, its Lonnie. He can trust her, it might have been awhile but this is the time to catch up, right? “ Honestly, don’t want to but … you ever just feel like .. you aren’t up for the task? “ He starts and he doesn’t stop. “ Always threw me off thinking of how my dad thought it’d be a good idea to make his 16 year old the next king. “ It wasn’t a good feeling at all. He was still a growing teen, his hormones were still everywhere, since he was around 14, he was definitely unfit for the job but he was raised to prepare for this occasion since he was born. Lonnie didn’t speak so he took it as a sign to keep going. “ I don’t think I should rule , I mean technically I’m not anyway but … everyone still expects so much out of me or they did .. I don’t … wanna be here. “ He felt arms wrap around him and he looks up to see Lonnie. A hand reaches up to wipe away tears he didn’t realize were there. She pulls him closer and he hugs her back as he continues to cry. He was vulnerable for once. He was never allowed to cry or at least, not in front of his father. His mother was easier on him, but his dad would get annoyed or a bit upset especially when he turned 14. ‘ Men don’t cry. You stop that now .. ‘ He recalls his father saying. _Men don’t cry_. He kept that mentality around the public and his parents but when he was finally alone, he’d let it all out.

“ Ben? You ok .. ? “ Lonnie asks, breaking Ben out of his trance. He continued to hold onto her, shaking his head. “ No … “ Lonnie pulls him back, a pout on her face. “ Come on now .. I’m here. We’ll get through this .. together. Ok? I got your back … “ Ben looks up at Lonnie, a big smile on her face causing his own lips to turn upward just a little. His chest began to ache, his hand reaching up to touch his chest. “ Wish we could grab more clothes .. “ He muttered and Lonnie understood. “ It is getting late. I’ll walk ya home! “ She offers, getting up and holding out her hand. Ben’s smile grows and he grabs her hand, Lonnie pulling him up with one swift tug. “ You’ve gotten pretty strong .. You’ve been training? “ He asks. Lonnie only nodding in response as they finally exited the ship and back onto the makeshift roads of the Isle. As soon as they reached his ‘place’, Lonnie said her goodbyes and went on her way. Ben waving as he watches her turn a corner before entering the little makeshift cottage. The only light was the one in the little living room, no one was there, parents most likely asleep. He slowly approached the room he would be staying in, shrugging his jacket off and quickly took off his shirt. A small mirror hung on the wall, although it was partially shattered, he could still see himself as he looked at the binder wrapped around his chest, taking it off and throwing it on top of the jacket on the floor. Shirt is put back on and he finally lays down. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable, far from it but after all that’s happened, he’s glad the day has come to an end.

The vague hints of light hit Ben in the face causing him to raise an arm to cover from the surprisingly bright light. He can feel small pangs in his head from the crying last night. Right … that happened. He gets up with a quiet groan, grabbing the discarded clothes he left the night before from the floor and puts it on with as much energy as he could manage. Voices began to enter his ear as he got ready, he could hear his mother. He heard some other voices, sounded like Fairy Godmother and possibly Mulan. He finally makes an effort to move and exit the room. Everyone was seated somewhere around the small living-kitchen. He smiled as he noticed Lonnie and Jane who seemed to accompany their mothers. “ Good morning .. “ He greets, his voice a bit hoarse but he makes it loud enough for the others to know he’s there. Heads turn to look at him, a smile on everyone’s faces. A bit surprising given their situation.  
“ Morning, dear! Are you alright, Ben? You don’t look like you really slept much. “ His mother approaches him, placing a hand on his forehead, checking for fever. He doesn't make a big effort to push his mother's hand away, she was sort of right anyways. “ I’m fine, mom. Thank you .. “ He notices the lacking presence of his father and looks around for a bit before asking. " Where's dad? "  
Belle sighs and whatever smile she had left disappears in an instant. “ He went to gather the men to talk about the plan for the Isle … don’t know what really about but that’s what he told me. “ She gives him an answer and Ben isn’t sure he likes it but he doesn’t question it nonetheless. He can’t control his dad. “ What about you guys? What’s the little meeting for? “ He didn’t have to ask, it was possible they just wanted to confide in each other, just like he and Lonnie did last night. “ I guess .. the same thing your dad might be discussing with everyone else. “ Fairy Godmother finally speaks. “ What now? “ Ben looks at his former headmistress, a look of concern adorned her features. What now indeed? He looks at Lonnie as if she has an answer and she only gives him a look, as if edging him to say something.  
“ I think we still need someone to lead everyone .. Gods know we need it. “ It just comes out of his mouth. They all look at him with wide eyes and when no one speaks, he decides to .. try and keep going. “ Well, we know everyone’s not gonna get used to the Isle, so why not .. make the Isle ours? Reshape it. Try and cultivate it to something we can survive with. I know it’s not much and I can’t really do anything anymore but I think that’s a good start. “ He feels like he might have been talking too fast, maybe not even enough was said but the room was quiet until a calm chuckle came from Mulan.  
“ You raised quite the King, Belle … “

A few miles away from their unfortunate new home, Adam decided to hold a meeting at the fish and chip shop that Prince Eric and his family found while exploring the Isle of the Lost. It smelled horribly but it was big enough to hold quite a bit of people. Right now, everyone was going back and forth about what to do next. Some wanted to escape, some even dared and wanted to wage war or some fight against Maleficent, and others tried to speak about just staying but their voices were easily overpowered by everyone else. “ Everyone, please, one at a time! “ Adam’s voice booming, thank the beast in him for that.  
“ We need to leave! This place is practically a death trap! How can we survive? How do we know to trust that evil witch with any sort of supplies? “ Prince Phillip. It’s understandable why the prince had strong feelings about this, the woman who caused the love of his life to fall into an eternal slumber was the cause of their problems, wasn’t she? “ We should just fight. We can try and message our people on the other side. Start a revolt! Rise against Maleficent! “ He continued and it got many people riled up. Adam was clearly in disdain, as much as he agreed but he knew he shouldn’t fall to such a level. He understood what Phillip feels but … it’s not right.  
“ How can we talk to anyone in Auradon without those shipments? There isn’t any other possible contact with them besides that. “ Someone else spoke, it was hard to see who but clearly it caused Phillip to glare.  
“ He’s right, Phillip. There isn’t a way we can contact Auradon besides the shipments. I doubt they’d let anyone send letters either. “ Adam finally says but it causes Phillip to almost turn red in anger. “ You can’t be serious? Surely, you want to take action as most of us do. “  
“ Of course but we need to think- “  
“ Think? Your ‘ son ‘ thought bringing those Isle kids was a good idea and look at us now. It’s time for action, Adam. “ Prince Phillip stands his ground as Adam bares his teeth as a low growl rose from his throat but before he can say anything, the shutter doors open and everyone turns to see that it’s Ben and the room goes still. Ben approaches the center where most of the men were at. All eyes on him like always. The former king looks at his son in confusion, worry. They both knew Ben wasn't really in everyone's good side .. not anymore at least. “ Ben .. what brings you here? “ Adam asks him. Ben’s eyes shift away from him, this wasn’t like him but this was becoming too much for him already. Everyone was staring and he could usually handle this sort of thing, Hell, he was raised to take these sort of talks in stride but .. this didn't feel the same. ‘ It’s now or never .. ‘ he thought. “ I know I said this already but I just want to make things clear, I am not trying to rule, control or force anyone but I do ask for your attention. “ So far so good. “ I know we aren’t home anymore .. I want to leave as much as anyone. “ _A lie, he deserved this._ “ But I think we should really just get comfortable with our new home. “ Everyone began talking and he raised a hand to quickly silence them. “ Like I said, I said it before and I’m saying it again. If we have to live here now, then so be it but … how about we try changing it . “ He notices eyebrows are raising and waiting for an explanation. “ We can shape the Isle to our vision, to look as much as home as possible but I need everyone’s help with that. I need teams to work different parts of the isle whether it be the actual dirty work or just managing things and keeping them in order. “ Ben notices people muttering. Good, good. He takes a look at Adam, who gives him a small nod of pride.  
“ The boy makes a good point .. but what if we get caught? “ Someone asked. That was a good question. It’s a possibility they can get in trouble .. but Ben seemed to have an idea for such a thing. “ We make our own barriers. We build our new home inside it, using the border we make as a front for any passing ships who try to keep track of us. We can build a system of tunnels, to get to one place or another. I’m sure the Isle has enough space for that. “ Everyone looked at Ben, very intrigued and amazed. They seem to forget that Ben's mother happened to be the daughter of an Inventor. Ben could only thank his grandfather for giving him that creative insight. He already had visions of what he had in mind but of course, he’d let others give ideas to build upon that. Phillip only glared but seeing that everyone else seemed to be on Ben’s side, he reluctantly gave up and agreed to play along.

A hand taps his back and he turns to see it’s Lonnie. “ Hey .. you just ran off, you kinda worried us. “ She tells him and Ben lays a hand on top of hers. “ Sorry .. I just .. I knew something was up so I had to say something before dad got outta hand. “ Little did he know, he was right. “ So you told them already? “ Lonnie asks, receiving a nod from Ben. “ Yeah but I’m gonna need help with getting things together … You think you and Jane can help me? “ He smiles and he’s given the biggest smile Lonnie has done in a long time. “ Hell yeah, let’s get to it! “ So the next few weeks, that’s what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben is not ok and u will hear me talk about it all the time. also ben nb/trans rights thank u
> 
> thank you for reading!! let me know what you think! updates again will be kinda wonky but hope to upload either every two weeks or every month we will see!!!  
> if u have any questions, feel free to send them here!  
> https://occasionaldescendants.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we r making plans babeeeeeey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like these r pretty short and hopefully one day, i will make a longer one. anyway, here u go as i go work on ch 3
> 
>  **EDIT:** The first couple of paragraphs of this chapter got slapped onto chapter 1 because i wanted to make it longer and also i want to try and switch POVs between the Isle and Auradon every 2 chapters (hopefully) so u get CH 2 and then what was supposed to be chapter 3! chapter 4 we get to see what the VKs have been doing :eyes emoji:

Ben, Lonnie, and Jane devised a plan and got help from Doug to assign people tasks, mapping out the Isle and figuring out what they would build and that fell back on Ben.

Ben had always admired his grandfather’s inventions, he’d always let him tinker with some of the smaller machines he built .. and today, Ben decided to take it to the next level and make something of his own. So he began making his own plans, his own inventions that he thought might help the people. He found a pretty big warehouse that, with the help of his friends, got completely cleaned ( as clean as you could get on the Isle ) and turned into his personal workplace. At first, it was mostly planning and drawing out the details, remaking some things and editing others. He’d walk back home and come back the next day to start on the next step. Eventually, he’d spend his nights there, occasionally taking a break at the docks. Something that he came to like and sometimes Lonnie would join him, no talking sometimes, just them and the quiet waves below but he’d end up back in the warehouse, working again. While that went on, they had discovered some caves that seem to belong to, none other than the God of the Underworld. _Wonder how that’s going._ They immediately decided to use it as a way of traveling between different parts of the Isle. Everything was coming into fruition and as the weeks went by, they had made a lot of progress. Most of the tunnels were made, and the border to hide their work had been built just in time before their first supply drop came in. It was at the docks and Ben, along with Lonnie ( _‘ for protection ‘ she insisted._ ) had decided that he’d get them and call if they needed any help. Ben arrived just as the crew that would be bringing the next of many needed supplies docked.

“ Ah, the former King decided to come receive his present from Maleficent .. how lovely .. “ Captain Hook.

The infamous pirate walked down the boarded plank as two of his crewmates brought the large box right in front of him. Ben had to back up before the box crushed his feet as it was plopped on the floor. He only gave Hook a glare, before scanning the others on the boat. Some stared back at him while others seem to just be doing their own business, talking with each other, having the time of their lives. “ Honestly, if I had to make the choice, I’d let you all starve but alas, the Mistress of Evil decided you should live for now. Have fun with it .. don’t waste it all. “ The captain made his way back onto the ship, and gave the command to get ready and leave. All Ben did was watch and stare as they sailed back to Auradon, sighing heavily as he focused on the package. “ Ben? “ He jumped and turned to look at Lonnie, right. He forgot she was there, he felt a little bad but he felt calmer now that he remembered her presence. “ Let’s, uh, let’s get this inside .. “ He says as he tries to get a hold of the container. Yeah, it was heavy. “ OK, maybe we need more people .. “ 

After Lonnie came back with a couple of people, they managed to carry the crate back inside the main little plaza that was currently being built. Once it was pried open, a surprising gasp left everyone's mouth as they see the crate filled with surprisingly good supplies. Ones they can work with. Ben had a feeling it was probably the VKs. He still had hope for them and maybe this was a sign that they didn’t want this to happen but it wasn’t the time to ponder about that. He inspected the crate once again. There was a heavy amount of fabric ( most likely from Evie. ), seeds, some fresh building tools, and some knick knacks here and there. Everyone mumbled to each other trying to figure out what exactly to do with this. For a moment they looked to Ben but even he was stuck in thought. He took some of the seed packets in hand and inspected them, a nice variety of fruits and vegetables to grow. If the VKs sent these, they must know a place where they can actually plant these. He looked around and began to call for volunteers. “ There has to be some form of fertile land on the Isle, if anyone has any experience with plants, I can really use your skills. “ For a second, it looked like no one was up for the task or more likely, not willing to but that was quickly dismissed when a few people stepped up. Ben gave them a gentle smile and approached the trio that seemingly volunteered for the task. “ If you are able to find any fertile land, send someone back here to let us know. I’ll also need someone to do any possible heavy lifting for them. “ Someone else joined. Ben nods and sends them off, wishing them luck. He looks back into the crate, and grabs a bright blue fabric. The young beast furrows his brows as he inspected the fabric. It seemed made of a nice cotton, probably stolen from a shop in Auradon or maybe from his own place. It felt familiar.

“ What are you going to do with that? “ Jane asked as she approached Ben and took notice of the fabric. He can only shrug and look at her. “ Any ideas? “ He then asks her. The small fae thought for a moment, a little hand placed on her chin. “ Maybe we can make proper bedding and blankets. Some of these look good for clothing too. I can probably gather a team to help. “ She said with a sad smile. It hit Ben when he realized .. this whole situation was also hard on Jane. She must be blaming herself. She was the reason Maleficent managed to escape. She thought she couldn’t be anyone’s friend anymore but of course, they stuck to her side. Ben placed a hand on her back, a reassuring smile as she looked at him. “ That’s a good idea. You go and pick who you think is best qualified to handle this. You’re gonna be in charge of them. “ A little toothy grin as Jane’s face forms into one of shock. “ A-Are you sure? I don’t think I can really l-lead. “ She looks as if she’s about to cry but Ben places his hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. “ You got this. “ He pulls her into a hug. “ I believe in you. “ Jane takes awhile to process the hug but she returns it and pulls back with a small smile. “ Ok. “

After that, he began giving out other materials to those who needed it. The construction of their border wall despite being finished in a little less than a month, still had some faults and there were parts that needed repairs already, so reinforcing them would be a good idea. Ben was also working on an efficient mine cart system for easy transportation in their developing tunnels. To say that people were shocked by his idea was an understatement. They had their doubts but saw that Ben really had a knack for this sort of thing and began to trust his idea and eventually began helping. It was still a slow process with the still lacking materials they needed and the tunnels that were still being finished in certain ends of the Isle. It was a slow progress but they had all the time in the world now, right? Once the crate was empty, the wood was broken down to be used as lumber for everyone. It wasn’t a lot despite the crate being pretty big so it was no surprise when people were almost ready to fight for it. Ben gave it to those who needed it the most, which were probably the more common citizens that were brought in with them and ended up in the more drafty areas located at the edges of the Isle. He knew the more higher class families would be ok and he’s fine with nothing despite everyone’s argument of ‘ You’re our leader. Take it. ‘ He still refused it.

It was late when he finally got back to the warehouse, that more or less became his new home. His parents still lived in the shaft that they first found and they’d come by to check on him from time to time. More his mom than his dad. His dad only came by when it was mostly related to their Isle plans. Ben gets a little frustrated at times about it but he knows his dad regrets making the Isle. It’s subtle but Ben has always been good at picking up certain things about people including his dad. He sighs as he makes his way to his personal quarter which was only separated from the entire building by a ragged curtain he managed to install there. He sat on the lumpy bed, the feeling of tiredness quickly overcoming him as he began to undress himself to sleep properly and once he was ok, he laid down and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t much, the broken windows provided an ok view of the sky and despite the dull clouds in the night, he can make up a few stars. He began counting them as if counting sheep and slowly, his eyelids closed.

‘ Tomorrow is a new day. ‘ A new day. Same situation.

‘ I wonder … how it's going over there. ‘ Was the last thing that he thought about before he finally drifted to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok chapter 2 didnt grow long as i wanted it :pensive: but im glad to get it out of the way at least. if anything might make additions/changes in the future but for now, u get this cries
> 
> as always feel free to let me know yr thoughts and if u have questions, send em over to https://occasionaldescendants.tumblr.com/ !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Auradon's been up to ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO... this took longer than i wanted but :3 CH. 3 babeeeeeeey its just third pov with evie because i care evie a lot
> 
> also slowly but surely we will start meeting everyone dont worry. u get carlos and harry here, and probably more harry the next few chapters because im heart eyes emoji about him u will see it a lot. enjoy!!

“ Evie! “

A gasp escapes her as she snaps back to reality. Brown eyes shift around to the source of the voice and they land on Carlos, who holds a pout as a worried look grows on his face. “ Hey, are you ok? You’ve been standing there for awhile now. “ Evie looks down and sees that, he’s right. She’s been in this spot for awhile. ‘ _Wasn’t I at my desk?_ ‘ Evie quickly shakes her head and gives Carlos an apologetic smile. “ I’m sorry, C. I guess I spaced out there. “ The boy in question just sighs in response. “ You’ve been doing that a lot lately. You sure you’re ok? “ He asks, only receiving a nod from Evie.

Ever since they took over Auradon, life’s been ...ok. Nothing really changed besides maybe becoming a bit more independent from their parents while they technically still work for Maleficent. Yeah, not much has changed.

_Well, there was Mal._

Evie wouldn’t lie. She loved Mal. More than anything in the world. Evie would pretty much do anything for her but something was wrong. Mal, despite seemingly being the same person on the outside, Evie can read her easily and she knew something was up. Ever since the coronation, Mal has become, almost like her mother. Vicious, cruel….malevolent, at least, anyone who wasn’t her, Carlos or Jay. She was still the same old Mal when she was with them which was becoming a less frequent thing. It slowly started to upset Evie but she knew better than to pry.

“ Anyway, what’s up Carlos? You need anything? “ She asks as she notices he hasn’t left. Carlos seemed to also forget he still stood there before he quickly remembered. “ Oh, yeah! Mom’s hosting a big fashion show, party or whatever and I, uh, was wondering if you wouldn’t mind making me an outfit and before I forget, everyone’s invited. “ He’s rubbing the back of his neck as a blush appears on his freckled cheeks. Evie can only giggle. “ I’d be more than happy to but why a party? “ It wasn’t uncommon for there to be a celebration even before they took over but Carlos can only shrug. “ I have no clue..as long as she’s not bothering me, I’m fine. “ Something inside Evie wanted to get angry at the thought but she was happy enough that at least Carlos was free of his mother’s claws, for the most part. He was put in charge of a huge tech department in Maleficent’s court, thanks to Mal. It allowed him to break free of his mother’s chains and be his own person. At first the dark fae thought the new technology of this age would be useless but Carlos managed to prove her wrong and now there were cameras and drones that help them watch the nearby kingdoms. It definitely made them a bit uncomfortable, knowing they were watched almost all the time but what else would you expect from the Mistress of Evil herself.

“ You gonna invite Jay? “ She asks and laughs when Carlos is clearly caught off guard. He can only mumble a ‘ Yes ‘ before excusing himself and leaving Evie alone once again. She was close to staying in her work room before deciding that maybe a walk outside might help her. She quickly grabs her jacket and phone and then exits her office to make her way out of the building.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was colored beautifully in oranges, pinks and light blues. It was something Evie was glad stayed the same since the takeover. She was sure a lot of the younger VKs were still watching in awe, she sure as hell does. The light tapping of her heels is heard as she walks along the pavement, the surprisingly calming air lightly blowing her hair behind her. Another thing she was surprised managed to stay. Something inside her told her that the winds would become cold as ever once the villains took over but she was wrong. She began drifting off in her head, not really paying attention where she was walking to. No one was really out, maybe except some workers and other VKs but they knew better than to bother Evie. She was Mal’s best friend after all and right now, no one wanted to be on Mal’s bad side. The thought quickly made Evie scrunch her nose as if she smelled something gross, it made her feel guilty but before she can even think on it further, she stops as she hears the calming waters hit the dock she was now standing on.

It was something she’s noticed she’s been doing. Coming to the docks either early in the morning or later at night when there was barely anyone there. It was neither of those times so of course, there were people there, specifically Hook’s crew. She wasn’t close enough for them to really do anything but it still made her anxious even if she refused to move herself. She pays them no mind and decides to sit on the edge. She could regret her outfit getting dirty later, right now … she just needed to breathe. The bluenette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The smell of the salty sea and the beautiful flowers back on land mixed in the air in front of her and it gave her a sort of comfort. It wasn’t a bad smell and it was definitely giving Evie some inspiration but it all went away when she heard footsteps approaching.

“ Well, well, if it ain’t the dragon’s little pet .. “ Harry .. of course it’s him. Evie sighs and regrettably opens her eyes to look at him. “ You really wanna go there …? “ It didn’t really sound like a serious threat nor was it supposed to be, she didn’t have a quarrel with him or Uma for that matter. In a sense, she was dragged into their rivalry against Mal and she was glad that it was forced to sort of end when Maleficent forced them to work together for a bit. The young Hook just let out a dark giggle before sitting down next to her, fiddling with the hook in his hand. They both stay silent, Evie going back to look across the water, eyes landing on the Isle. ‘ _I hope they’re ok .._ ‘ She thinks to herself. She couldn’t get another thought in until Harry spoke again.

“ So, lass, what brings ya to the docks? I don’t think yer really much of a water person with those pretty clothes ye wear .. “ Evie doesn’t want to respond but she has nothing better to do and she’d rather not get into trouble with him right now. A quick shrug as her eyes continue to focus on the Isle. “ Just .. wanna clear my mind I guess. I tend to come here at night mostly but decided to come a little earlier this time. “ It wasn’t a lie per say .. it was half true. Harry just nods in acknowledgement, mumbling a little ‘ _I see .._ ‘ a bit too quiet for Evie to hear. Evie finally turns to look at him. “ And you? What brings you here? “ The pirate gives her a look of ‘ _really?_ ‘ but rolls his eyes and answers, “ I work here .. “ Unimpressed with her question which in turn makes Evie surprisingly give his arm a light smack that makes him laugh a little in shock. There was no need to be hostile so might as well be friendly, she thought. “ Besides that, ya dummy .. “ She glares at him but its not really an angry glare, more so annoyed.

Harry’s eyes seem to change in the way they usually look. His usual smug face slowly dissipates after he takes a quick look back at the ship not far from them. “ Guess .. same thing as you. I’m usually not much of a thinker anyway but … sometimes I like tah be alone by the water too .. “ It was a moment before he went back to his usual confident self but Evie quickly picked up that small moment of vulnerability. It was something no one was used to for sure but someone like Harry must be having a hard time if even he let that slip out. Maybe he trusts her .. that made Evie internally smile and she wanted to comfort him but .. just like Mal, she knew not to pry into the situation. “ Well, I’ll let ya think a little longer, princess. Might wanna leave soon however, not sure pops will be happy to see me talkin’ ta a stranger and not kickin’ yer arse. “ He tells her as he gets up. Evie can’t help another roll of her eyes and she waves him off. “ Don’t worry, I was gonna leave soon anyway .. “ With a little hum and a whistle, the pirate left Evie alone, leaving her with her thoughts once again. Her eyes drifted back to the Isle and she wondered if they can see her on the docks .. if they were even there anyway. She decides not to think any further and finally gets up from the wooden dock, the damp feeling on the fabric clinging to her made her shiver as she let out a groan and wiped whatever dirt might have also gotten on her. She was glad this was a dark blue she was wearing.

There wasn’t much else to do, she was already done working for the day. She didn’t have any clothing to make besides her own and Carlos’ .. “ Shit! The party! “ She checked her phone and she sees a message from Carlos that the party will be tomorrow night. Evie lets out a sad sigh before she’s quickly making her way back to her own place, sending a text to Carlos reassuring him that his outfit would be done by tomorrow afternoon.

This was going to be a long night ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i probably should have warned in the beginning but if any of the characters seem to be a little ooc, i apologize in advanced and also i am making my own canon at this point just like everyone else does fdkgjdfklg
> 
> i also wanted to make an update at the end so i dont clog up the beginning as much but basically, i will try to work on this fic again, and get a few more chapters in and hopefully actually start getting to bigger plot points ( and ships because im sure yall r dying to find out what gay ass shit i have in store ) jfgdjfkg but i wanted to say i now have 2 jobs, i started working with my mom ( who owns a cleaning service business ) and will be starting with a company that is doing temperature screenings at one of their facilities soon which means this will affect my productivity pretty much everywhere
> 
> if u wanna keep up with me, feel free to follow my twitter @ josu_bee or if u have any questions about the story, go check out my descendants blog over on @occasionaldescendants


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second ch for our VKs situation. evie tries to get ready and mal appears. some feelings are there and thts all u get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow first ship on here and its malvie. i know, but like theyre cute ok?? its only really like implied through evie atm since its mostly from her pov but hey maybe mal will return these feelings you'll just have to wait and see.

She spent all night making Carlos’ outfit and made a last minute decision to just wear an older outfit of hers instead of making one. It was just a party and she was only invited. If she was asked to be some form of special guest then she would definitely have made some sort of extravagant outfit but lucky for her, she only had to focus on Carlos and decided to sleep for the rest of the day until she absolutely had to get up which was maybe around a couple of hours before the party.  The alarm she setup rang throughout her bedroom, eliciting a loud groan from the blue princess, tired eyes barely registering the light in her room. She was too comfortable in her bed, she refused to get up but one glance at the time, she was scrambling out of her bed and grabbing a quick pair of clothes to change into after her shower. She barely even got a shirt before her door busts open and she has to turn around and hold back the hell she was about to give when she sees its .. “ Mal? Haven’t you heard of knocking? “ There was still a bit of annoyance in her voice but she could never get upset at Mal.

The dragoness looked at her with a smirk and a pretty dark purple lipstick she seemed to start being fond of. “ Sorry, was I interrupting anything? “ Her voice was teasing and Evie couldn’t help the small blush that creeped onto her face but she quickly composed herself, grabbing a shirt randomly from the dresser. “ No, just didn’t expect to see you till later. “ She answers, focusing on grabbing a quick outfit as Mal leans on the door frame.  “ Right .. “ Mal says, checking her nails which Evie has noticed have grown a tad sharper than before. “ I just wanted to ask if you can help me pick out an outfit for the party .. and maybe help me with my makeup. “ Evie was finally focusing on picking up a quick outfit before she stops and looks at Mal with a smile.  “ You know I’d love to! Just let me take a shower and I’ll head to your room. “ She’s already making her way to her own bathroom when she suddenly feels a hand on her wrist and sees that it's Mal’s. They look at each other and Evie can feel herself get lost in those emerald eyes, her own face is heating up and Mal looks like she wants to say something but a quick flash in her eyes makes her let go and hesitantly look away. “ Alright .. I’ll see ya in a bit. “ She says and closes the door as she leaves, leaving Evie a bit disappointed. She quickly enters her bathroom to shower and put her thoughts aside. She had a party to get ready for.

Maybe she took longer than expected in the shower but it wasn’t odd for her to be fashionably late. She put on a simple dress shirt and some jeans as she grabbed her kit and made her way towards Mal’s place. On her way there, she noticed more people than usual running about causing a bit of chaos as usual but most were nicely dressed. Most likely also heading towards the event. She doesn’t pay too much attention and quickly puts a pep in her step as she checks her phone to see that she … didn’t have a lot of time.  After a good 10 minutes, she arrives at the looming castle. Maleficent made quick work to turn the formerly Auradonian castle into her own design. Very fitting. Two guards stood beside the door and it seemed they knew she was going to arrive so they let her in with no issue. Although, Evie couldn’t help feeling that they kept watching her even after the doors were shut behind her. She wastes no time and quickly heads towards Mal’s room. She’s been here plenty of times already, she knew the way to the dragoness’ room but it's always been easy to get lost sometimes. Thankfully, Mal had made it clear which was her room with the giant graffiti art covering the door and once Evie approaches, she only has to knock a few times before the door opens and Mal is already waiting.

“ You’re late .. “ She gives Evie a smirk as she gets off of her bed. Evie only sighs and makes her way inside the room. Mal’s room was dark, the windows completely covered and the only source of lights were some LEDs around the room that Carlos had gifted her a while back. They offered an eerie glow of bright green to the room, showing off the many different portraits and other artwork Mal has done. Evie was thankful she brought a light of her own, she was gonna need it.  “ Yeah, I know .. sorry. “ She responds, putting her bag on the bed as she takes out all her makeup products. Mal just observes her and takes a seat on a stray chair in the room. Evie is looking through everything as best she could in the dark and picked what she knew would compliment Mal well. She guesses it's her memory helping her, she’s done this for Mal before. “ So are you going for something specific? “ She asks, turning her head in time to see Mal’s face wrinkle in a bit of disgust. “ Nah, just the usual, maybe a bit darker. “ Mal responds and Evie just complies. There was no need to question it, Mal wasn’t really one to put cakes of makeup on her face and Evie always did her best to keep it as simple as can be.

“ Did Carlos invite you? “ Evie asks as she picks up the chosen products and gestures Mal to get near her desk as she grabs the light up mirror from the bag. “ Yeah, I didn’t wanna but … I knew you’d be there. “ The other girl responds with and Evie can feel her face heat up a little, fortunate for the green glow covering her face entirely until the light from the mirror turns on.  Mal instinctively closes her eyes. She wasn’t used to the light, at least not anymore. She didn’t go out much and if she did, it was usually beside her mother. Evie feels herself frown a little but she quickly shakes it away as she begins her routine on Mal.  “ Cute .. well, it’s nice to see you at least going out on your own. I miss you, you know? “ Maybe she shouldn’t have said that but there have been so many times she’s said similar things and Mal just takes it with a smile and this moment is the same. Mal just gives a sigh and says, “ I miss you too .. I’m sorry I haven’t been hanging out with you and the gang. Mom’s just .. a busy woman. “ Evie gets that in a sense. She was the daughter of the Mistress of Evil. The one who took over Auradon. She wanted to be like her and follow in her footsteps. What VK wouldn’t? They all have to prove themselves to their parents but Mal especially and Evie knows … that Mal would have loved taking a different past but she was afraid. Would Mal absolutely admit that? No but Evie knew. 

“ Hey, you ok? “  Mal snaps her out of her thoughts and she realizes she stopped moving her hands which were currently adding a bit of contour and highlighting to her face. “ Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about what we can do at the party. “ Mal quirks her eyebrow in response but she remains quiet and lets Evie continue her thing. Her hands began to move again, finishing up the job they were doing to continue the next which was some eyeshadow. A deep purple surrounded by a lighter purple to really bring out those green eyes. Evie took a moment to admire them when they opened. “ Done? “ Evie shakes her head and scrambles over the select lipsticks she has before picking a close matching dark purple. Fingers quickly pop off the cap then one hand gently grabs Mal’s chin and the other places the stick on her lips and begins to color them. The color quickly covers the pale skin. Evie feels her face heating up again, eyes looking up momentarily to catch Mal’s own eyes looking at her. Another quick pass and she was done but she didn’t move. She could. She could stand up and finish up and leave or she could stay there. Stay there and watch those bright eyes flicker as she feels herself getting drawn in-

“ MaaaaAAAAL. “

It’s what finally breaks her from that trance and finishes up the look. Mal also blinks for a second, processing that her name was being called for before slowly getting up. Evie was quickly putting things away, getting ready to leave. She was done. She had to get ready. Mal only continued to sit there and watch her, confused as if she thought Evie was being weird for scrambling to get all her things in the bag. “ Sorry, I have to get ready soon. Do you still need me to pick an outfit for you or are you good? “ Mal doesn’t even process her words for a minute until she shakes her head. “ No it’s fine. I can just grab whatever and have you yell at me for it later. Go. I know how long you take anyway. “ She chuckles and catches Evie throwing her a small smile before running out, leaving Mal in her seat as the sound of her mother calling her name again finally earns a groan from her. “ What does she want now? “

Evie felt like bursting. She quickly walked out of the castle, passing everyone and everything. It wasn’t dark but the sun would soon set and she knew the party wasn’t long to start. She should have finished quicker. She could have been home sooner. She could have kissed Mal. She was so close … it was a possibility. She had her chance and if she dodged a bullet or missed it by a long shot, it was still unsure. Evie gets home and thankfully, her own mother seemed to be busy, allowing her to get to her room with ease. She had no time for more distractions. She had to get ready in such a short amount of time, she felt bad so she grabbed her phone and texted Carlos that she would be late. She begins to set her own makeup for use as well as the outfit she was putting on for the night and gets a response from Carlos telling her it was all good. She smiles at the message before she quickly puts her phone on the bed, steps up to the stereo she has on the desk and hits play. Music begins filling the room. It was some artist that Evie fell in love with, her body moved the sway of the music before she sat herself down and looked at the mirror in front of her.

“ Let’s get ready, shall we? “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. hey its been awhile hasnt it?? uhh well a lots been going on cause covid and such but ive been trying to push myself to work on stuff including this fic!! i actually have another fic in mind that i wanna turn into a sort of webcomic type deal, its basically my own take of Descendants 4 because i wanna join the party!!! i havent decided whether ill post the comic on an actual webcomic site OR on my descendants sideblog! but if u are interested in it or wanna ask me questions about this story, feel free to send them to the blog!! https://enbykingben.tumblr.com/


End file.
